


What's Good For You

by thecommanderkirk



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blood and Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecommanderkirk/pseuds/thecommanderkirk
Summary: After Shepard takes on an Atlas solo and with no ammo, her injuries get the better of her. James and Kaidan try to treat her woulds but old scars make that difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladykatana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladykatana4544).



“Shepard, let me look at it. Steve can’t get back here for a few hours and you’re going to bleed out.” Kaidan pinched the bridge of his nose as the words left his lips.

“Kaidan I am fine. It’s just a scratch.” Shepard was too stubborn to admit that the ache in her side felt worse than being spaced.

“Shepard…” There was a sigh that accompanied her name.

“Don’t you ‘Shepard’ me Alenko. I’ll send your ass back to the Normandy.” She pointed to where the ship had dropped them off at the Cerberus compound. She winced with the gesture.

Before Shepard had time to recover a very large shape came up behind her and picked her up. For the briefest of moments she was terrified. Soon though, a familiar chuckle reverberated through her body. James had scooped her up the second he saw how much pain she felt and was now cradling her like an infant. He looked down into her face and could see the shame in her expression.

He hated that she felt like injury was weakness. She was the most badass human he had ever known. She just took on an Atlas with no ammo and was somehow still standing.

“Jesus Lola, you’re stubborn. Let the Major look at you. Also, he just told you Esteban is stuck so you won’t be sending anyone anywhere.” James tried his best to give her a stern, commanding look. It was such a foreign expression on his features that they both burst out laughing.

Shepard felt the sharp pang in her side again and quickly sucked in air. A look of concern spread over James’ features and Shepard relented.

“Fine, Kaidan… can take a look.”

James set Shepard down gingerly on a low crate that they had been using as cover only an hour before. Kaidan stepped up to Shepard’s left side as James stood to her right. In sync, both men began to undo the fastenings on Shepard’s chest plate. Marines where taught in basic how to treat shrapnel wounds in the field so this was a practiced gesture. Shepard tried her best not to move but the pain intensified with every movement of her armor.

_Something is definitely wrong._

Shepard was a woman who went with her gut. She had since she was a kid back on Earth. Intuition is your best defense on the streets. Her gut was telling her that her armor was the only keeping her alive. On instinct, she began to thrash.

“Shepard, you are going to make it worse. Stop moving!” There was panic in Kaidan’s voice but Shepard did not head his warning. She didn’t even hear him. She just knew that someone had their hands on her and she was in pain.

The rational part of her brain was telling her to breathe and relax. Kaidan and James both loved her and would do everything in their power to keep her safe. Even with their history, Kaidan wanted nothing but the best for Shepard. He had even started to like James. He would not hurt her.

And James… James loved her unconditionally. He was willing to risk his own life to protect hers. He would never do anything to hurt her. The rational part of Shepard’s mind was screaming for her to calm down and submit to medical care. Her body would not listen.

Suddenly, large hands were pinning her shoulders to the crate. Panic rose in her throat and tears filled her eyes. The pain in Shepard’s side spread through her body and she forgot what was happening. She thrashed harder and the hands held her tighter. She screamed out in frustration when she realized she couldn’t move.

“Shhh, Lola, you are safe mi amor. I’ve got you.” There was a warm husky tone in the words and they felt like velvet in Shepard’s ears. She knew him. She loved him. The tears fell from her eyes and she blinked them away rapidly. Her vision began to clear, and Shepard could see James perched above her. His hands were the ones pinning her to the crate and she allowed herself to relax into her grip.

“Lola, I know it hurts. I know every part of you is saying run but we’ve got you. You’re safe.” James nodded at Kaidan, only breaking eye contact with Shepard for the briefest of moments. James worked to hold her gaze as Kaidan began pulling pieces of armor out of Shepard’s side. He spread medigel over the area carefully but the wound was large.

Shepard grimaces with every touch but she knew that she needed to focus on James. He was keeping her present. She didn’t try to hide the tears that streamed down her cheeks. It was too much effort to stay still; she didn’t have the mental capacity to worry about her tears.

As if on cue, James moved one of his hands to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

“Lola, you are doing so good. I can’t believe how strong you are.” James smiled and Shepard felt the world brighten.

Her vision focused until all she could see was James’ face. Then, James’ features fell out of focus. Shepard knew this feeling but couldn’t quite place what it was before her vision faded to black.

James watched as Shepard’s eyes fluttered shut. He didn’t dare look away while she was still conscious. Once her eyes were closed, James turned to Kaidan with a questioning look.

“She’ll be fine James, I just need to stitch her up and I can’t do it with you on top of her. I figured a sedative would help the situation.” Kaidan only briefly looked up from Shepard’s wound. It was mostly clean but he was pulling out the last pieces of armor as he spoke.

“Good call Major.” James sat back down at Shepard’s uninjured side and watched Kaidan work. He was thankful for the silence because he didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t sure that he could talk Shepard down and for a moment he thought that he was going to lose her. James was confronted with the thought that he might one day have to live without Shepard. He couldn’t do that.

“You’re good for each other.” Kaidan spoke up matter-of-factly as he started to stitch up Shepard’s side.

“What?” James was so deep in his own depressing thoughts that he hadn’t quite registered what Kaidan said.

“You and Shepard complement each other. You are the calm that she needs in this storm. She is the hope you need to keep going.” James didn’t know how to respond so he sat silently.

Kaidan paused for a few moments as he finished stitching up Shepard’s side.

“The medigel and stitches will work together to speed up the healing process. She’ll wake up in an hour or so…” Kaidan looked at James as if he was searching for the right thing to say. “I will always love her… but I know now that I am not right for her, you are. Anyway, I’ll leave you to her. I’m going to radio Steve and let him know what’s going on.” Kaidan nodded before walking to the end of the landing zone.

James sat considering what Kaidan said. He looked at Shepard with new admiration. He wanted to shield her from all the horrors of the universe. He wanted to help her break free from the scars of her past. He wanted a long life with Shepard. She brought him back from the edge of despair. James owed her more than he could ever repay but he would spend the rest of his life trying.

 

 


End file.
